Sweet Kisses
by Elijah-Day
Summary: Sora and Riku, love can take you crazy places... but will it take Sora and Riku into marriage? Or will Riku back down? Sorry..This Story is on the dead list!


"Sora…" I gently shook his shoulder. "Sora?"

"Ngh…" Sora rolled over toward me. "Yes Riku?"

I smiled at Sora's cuteness when he wakes up "I have to go before my dad realizes I am gone."

"No~!" Sora reached out and grabbed me "I don't want you to leave…Don't leave me" SOra started to tear up.

"oh, Sora…Well you can come with me."

Sora's eyes lit up "Really!"

"Yes"

"I havn't ever gone over to your housee at this time. Its always been at my house."

I smiled "Its not a big deal."

"Yes it is! It… means a lot to me…"

I smiled and kissed his lips softly "Come on, get dressed" I climbed over him and put some pants on. Sora had a big shirt on, which was mine… I never really realized how bigger I am to Sora. I picked him up and walked toward the window. I set him down as I climbed over and out the window.

"Riku! Help me!" Sora yelled kinda loudly.

"Sora! Shh!" I grabbed him and helped him over. "Come on Sora." I walked to the side of the house holding Sora's hand. We walked down the street, with the pitch blackness surrounding us.

"Riku…" Sora clinged to me.

"Yes?"

"Its kinda scary." His grip tightened on my hand.

"It's okay." I held him close to me. We walked up to my house, I saw the lights on inside. "Damn… He already knows I was gone. Okay, lets go in"

"But … what about your dad?"

"Its fine , he is probably still sleeping." we walked in closing the door quietly. "Go upstairs to my room. I will be there in a minute."

"Okay" I watched Sora walk up the stairs. I smiled, but soon after it was interrupted by footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw my dad "Oh you're up?"

He had a nasty look "You wernt suppose to leave." He growled at me.

"And?"

"Send him home."

"No, I'm going to bed now." I turned around and made my way upstairs.

"I don't want no HOMOSEXUAL UNDER MY ROOF!"

I slammed the door. "Sora-" I gasped at the sight of Sora. He sat at the sat end of my bed, he sat there with my shirt on the floor. He had his hands in between his legs, Sora's legs where spread open slightly as he sat on his bottom.

"Riku?" he smiled at me "Come here" he pointed in between his legs.

I blushed "Sora… Aren't you tired… its like 2 in the morning."

"No, I'm wide awake Riku." Sora's voice was smooth and not afraid. Usually he would hesitate, but… he was acting… sexy… I walked slowly to him and leaned forward as I got in between his legs. I kissed his lips softly, my kiss was turned rough eager kiss, but not by me…Sora. He pulled me closer, pulling me on him.

"Sora… Slow down."

His lips just continued, he stopped for a second "Riku more"

I looked down at the floor for a brief second and saw 3 open and empty bottles on the floor. "SORA! Did you drink all that?"

He smiled and started to kiss my neck "Maybe"

"Sora… that's…. alcohol…" Sora's lips started to wonder. His fingers followed his lips. He pushed me over on my back, moving down me quicker now. "Sora, wait…" Sora pulled down my pants while his tongue was playing with my nipple. He quickly pulled off my underwear "Sora Wai- Ah!" _He bit me! _I thought. My length was covered with moist warmness. Sora seemed to know more of what he was doing when we is drunk. I felt bad doing this but… it was more like force. Sora was moving faster and faster… I bit my lip trying to hold in my moans.

"Riku…. don't hold back" he smiled and continued. It was like it wasn't even my Sora anymore. And its like we switched roles here. _I can not be on bottom! _I thought. I pulled Sora away from my length and to me. I kissed him roughly and pulled him closer to me. I pushed inside him when he was expecting it. Sora screamed a bit.

"Shh…" I kissed him. Pushing in harder, I put my fingers in his mouth so he wouldn't scream. His moans still where kinda loud, I tried to go lighter and go faster instead.

"Riku…nah.. don't stop going hard…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Riku…please." I felt a little uneasy, but I did what he said. I thrusted in harder.

"Aaaahh…" Sora moaned loudly. I was getting over excited and started going too hard…well I thought was to hard, but Sora seemed to like it. Sora screamed once lasted time and he released al over my stomach. Sora passed out and fell over on the bed.

_Oh my g-… did I …. whats wrong… _"Sora?" I shook him I turned him over and felt for a pulse. "Sora?" I was starting to get worried. Suddenly Sora's hand came up and slapped me when he was turning over. _Ah! He hit me! I was so confused, I didn't even know what to say…. 'Uh… ok…" _

_I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I came back to Sora still sleeping., I took a wash clothe and wiped him down., covered him up, and laid back down with him. "I love you, Sora…Goodnight.."_

_I woke up and went down stairs and into the kitchen. I got out the pancake mix and started making pancakes. When I had about 4 done I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I hoped it was Sora, but sadly it wasn't. My dad came around the corner and once he saw me he glared at me. _

"_So I heard you had a fun time last night."_

"_You can say that."_

_He glared more and stole the plate of pancakes I made for Sora. "HEY! That wasn't for you!"_

"_Too bad, just make more."_

_I shot him a evil glance and started to make more. I got his 4 pancakes done… AGAIN!. Just in time too, I heard Sora's slow moving footsteps come down the steps. Sora looked like he had fought in a war last night. _

"_Ugh what happened last night, why foes my head hurt…" Sora was holding his head._

"_Its called a hang over, Sora."_

"_What?" Sora smelt the pancakes and opened his eyes. "Pancakes!" He moved at normal walking pace now. He grabbed the plate and sat at the table with my dad. _

_At the corner of my eye I saw my dad about to chew out Sora. "Don't even dad."_

"_Then let me ask why does, he have a hang over?"_

"_Umm… maybe another time dad." I smiled at Sora and laughed a bit. _


End file.
